Voyage to Ferelden
by Homer's Disciple
Summary: As Kirkwall hears news of the Blight's end Saemus Dumar and his father head to Ferelden to show Kirkwall's support. On these lands Saemus will see a great deal more than his books could teach him. He might even meet a certain living legend.


**Author's Note: I always felt Saemus Dumar was an interesting character that was underdeveloped  
**  
"What's this about father?" Saemus Dumar asked as his father, Viscount Marlowe Dumar, ushered him through the Viscount's Keep. Saemus had been reviewing the Chant of Light again as his Chantry tutor had grown angry with him from their last session; Saemus had corrected the tutor when quoting the Chant and was now being punished by being forced to memorize the entire Chant.

Saemus had been relived when his father had burst into his private chambers telling him to forget the punishment and to follow him and to start getting ready for a trip that they were apparently going on.

"We are having a meeting at the town square. The whole city needs to hear the good news" Viscount Dumar said glancing back at his son with an odd glow about him as if a large weight had been lifted off his back.

"The town square? We haven't had a meeting there in months, usually the news just gets passed down through the papers" Saemus said knowing whatever his father had learned was important.

"The papers will run out of ink shorty" Viscount Dumar said oddly showing a sense of humor however slight.

Exiting the main hall the Viscount and his son found a Noble, two City Council members, some messengers, a Ship Captain, and a dark haired Knight of some kind with a heavy mustache waiting for them. "Father?" Saemus asked glancing at the Viscount.

"They're coming too" Viscount Dumar answered as he greeted the strange entourage before they exited the Viscount's Keep. Apparently the Viscount had already sent office workers to ring the bells and gather the crowds of people for the town square as Saemus noticed the courtyard was almost completely empty.

_Who are these people? _Saemus thought looking over his father's apparent entourage. Unable to help himself Saemus looked over the strange Knight with a heavy mustache noticing that his armor was unlike any Saemus had ever seen before. The strange Knight wore heavy plated armor of some kind lined in blue marks that symbolized the rank of whatever organization the Knight belonged to.

"Is there a problem" the strange Knight said speaking in a thick Orlesian accent as he noticed Saemus staring at him. "No sir" Saemus answered just as they reached the town square.

"Father if you wouldn't mind I'd like to find a seat" Saemus said as the others made to climb the stairs up the platform and get everyone's attention. "I… of course. Take a seat with the other Nobles" Viscount Dumar said slowly as Saemus nodded smiling politely as he moved off towards the upper stands where various Nobles awaiting the news as they themselves gossiped.

Saemus himself never really cared for gossip of the city Nobles, their relationships, who was richer than someone else, and who had connections where, and so found a seat further away from the Nobles.

"Excuse me" Saemus said politely squeezing past an old married couple as he found his friend Sebastian Vael sitting calmly near the back and moved to join him.

"Hello again my friend; not that I don't enjoy your company but shouldn't you be beside your father?" Sebastian said as he moved over letting Saemus take the seat beside him.

"I don't know what the news is. I'd just stand stupidly" Seamus answered with a shrug as both of them looked over the town square from where they sat in the high seats reserved for Nobles.

_Whoever designed the town square made it to boost the ego of every Noble in the city and remind everyone from the Alienage, Lowtown, and Darktown that they're literary and figuratively beneath us… horrible _Saemus mussed as he saw the crowds of Kirkwallers awaiting news.

Finally Saemus's father Viscount Dumar appeared atop the platform getting the citizens of Kirkwall's attention as his entourage stood beside him awaiting their turn.

Silence filled the town square as the Viscount began to speak.

"Citizens of Kirkwall! Word has just arrived from the Docks! Word of Ferelden!" the Viscount began as everyone around the town square from the lower levels of lower class citizens to the high stands filled with Nobles began to murmur.

_Has Ferelden fallen? Father and Knight Commander Meredith had a lot of discussions about city defense and the Free Marches have kept their borders closed for months now _Saemus thought darkly having read about Blights from his history books.

Raising a hand for silence Viscount Dumar waited patiently as the murmurings stopped everyone, Noble and commoner alike silencing themselves.

"It is my extreme pleasure to announce that the Blight has ended! The danger is over and the borders of the Free Marches will be opened to the public within a week" Viscount Dumar said with a look of joy and relief; then moved aside to allow the others to speak. First the strange Knight stepped forward his armor lined in blue shined in the light as he moved to speak with his thick Orlesian accent.

_He's a Grey Warden _Saemus realized as he looked at his father seeing that the old man suddenly looked a few years younger

"Greeting, my name is Stroud and I'm a Grey Warden! I've come on this voyage to bring word that the Blight has been stopped in Ferelden! The Archdemon has been slain and Ferelden has crowned a new king!

However the danger still exists! Though the Darkspawn are scattered and unorganized some have made it here to the Free Marches, me and my fellow Grey Wardens will be doing occasional sweeps in, under, and around Kirkwall!" Stroud announced calmly.

"I had almost forgotten a Blight had begun" Sebastian said slowly as he took in the news that one of the greatest threats in Thedas had been stopped in 'savage' country. "I think a lot of people did but anyone with real power has never been the same since the Blight began" Saemus said turning to one of his only true friends in Kirkwall.

"Your father?" Sebastian asked with a raised brow.

Saemus nodded saying "he's been very tense for months and met with Meredith a lot more than usual. He even talked a lot with Ewald and then Jeven about raising the City Guard by at least two hundred by the end of the year."

"Two hundred" Sebastian echoed astonished. "That's not all. My father devoted a lot of the city's coin to maintenance for the Great Chain… he said the city might need it soon" Saemus said slowly.

Back at the platform the Grey Warden Stroud continued his speech.

"Citizens of Kirkwall no harm will come to you while the Grey Wardens in the Free Marches do their duty! All we ask is that you be aware of the sweeps and do not interfere" Stroud said finishing with that and moving aside for the next person.

Next the messengers stood in front and began to speak but Saemus noticed that they were clearly only aimed at the Nobles.

"Greetings we ask that people of the Free Marches, not just of Kirkwall, but from all of the Free Marches please donate to Ferelden. Though the Blight was stopped, the cost was great and will require much rebuilding. We ask to please help Ferelden as they have in your time of need." The Ferelden Messengers called.

_From what everything I've ever read about the Blight… Ferelden is going to need a lot of donations if they really stopped the Blight on their own _Saemus thought glancing around at the other Nobles.

The Grey Warden Stroud suddenly appeared beside the messengers and spoke up once more getting everyone's attention. "It is true, Ferelden was not only able to contain the Blight but end it and kill the Archdemon. While the Free Marches closed their borders to the public and strengthened their defense like every other nation, Ferelden stood its' ground building a new army to replace the one lost at Ostagar! An army of men, women, dwarfs, elves, mages, and Templars, led by one of the last two remaining Wardens in Ferelden!"

_An army made of men, women, dwarfs, elves, mages, and Templars… led by one of the last two remaining Wardens in Ferelden. This sounds like some folktale the commoners and Bards love to tell…. This sounds like a__** Legend **_Saemus mussed.

"The First Warden has commanded the Wardens to donate to Ferelden, we ask that you do the same" Stroud finished eying the Nobles, then moving aside once again.

Then the Noble whom followed the Viscount stepped forward and spoke "for the events held in Kirkwall it has been decided that a celebration is to be held every year from this point onward to honor the efforts of Ferelden. Tomorrow will be the first official Ferelden Day! A festival is being planned and we ask that all of Kirkwall join the celebration."

_A new holiday for Kirkwall. Somehow I think the Ferelden refugees would like more than a festival for their homeland's accomplishments. Most of them have barely survived… living off scraps and doing 'whatever' work they could find _Saemus mussed.

Saemus had been down to the Lowtown Marketplace a few times and was always astonished at just how many Fereldens refugees he saw. They were an odd bunch these Fereldens. Most of them found cheap paying manual labor jobs while a lot of others appeared to have turned to crime out of desperation.

The Viscount took center stage again speaking of some upcoming events before dismissing the crowd and leaving with his companions. Saemus stood up bidding his friend Sebastian goodbye as he went to catch up with his father.

* * *

_Two Days Later  
A day after Ferelden Day_

Saemus Dumar walked through the ports of the Docks flanked by two City Guards carrying his luggage on his way to meet his father. Walking past the various Ships docked at port along with their captains Saemus felt out of place.

_Every Ship Captain is man whose spent more time at sea than on land _Saemus mussed as he reached port 01 where his father and several Nobles were waiting. "Saemus my boy" Viscount Dumar said in greeting suddenly pushing past Seneschal Bran whom muttered something about manners in an annoyed fashion.

"I'm not late am I?" Saemus asked as the two City Guards stopping behind him. "No no just on time. Only seventeen of us are making the voyage to Ferelden" Viscount Dumar said gesturing at a few Nobles boarding the rather large ship.

The ship had been built by the previous Viscount before the Templars had removed him from power. _The Tide Breaker _the ship had been named for it had been built for speed as well as luxury. Three floors with over fifty servants it was the only method of travel for Nobles wanting the privilege and honor of traveling with the Viscount himself to visit Ferelden and attend the charity ball being held at the Ferelden Royal Palace.

Invitations had been sent to almost every Noble in the Free Marches, Orlais, Antiva, Nevarra, Orzammar, and the Anderfels. Against recommendations from Seneschal Bran the Viscount was personally attending the charity ball with his son and several Nobles to donate to Ferelden.

Several Nobles and their families were going to simply attend another party as Ferelden Day had been an amazing city wide festival and many Nobles had a good time in the Viscount Keep during the ball Viscount Dumar had held in Ferelden's honor.

_Funny thing about Ferelden Day. The Nobles celebrate the Fereldens from their Hightown estates and balls my father holds but never in Lowtown where the Fereldens live. I doubt any of them set foot in Lowtown yesterday _Saemus mussed as he and his father boarded the Ship.

"I await your return Viscount. I will attend to your duties to the best of my ability while you are away" Seneschal Bran said in goodbye bowing low.

Viscount Dumar nodded as he and his son headed for their room as the two City Guards made for the cargo hold to drop off Saemus's luggage, the Viscount's luggage already having been dropped off.

As the _Tide Breaker _left port an hour later Saemus stood aboard the top deck watching the city becoming a tiny dot visible in the distance. Saemus breathed in the sea air feeling the cold breeze ruffle his hair as the _Tide Breaker_ sailed smoothly through the Waking Sea.

_I've never been anywhere outside the Free Marches before. I wonder what Ferelden is like? They people can't really all smell like dogs _Saemus thought as he stared out at sea. Currently Saemus was away from the Nobles and their 'party' being held in the second floor. The Viscount had invited his son but did not force him both of them knowing that as Viscount he was expected to keep the Nobles company.

Saemus however was allowed to roam the ship freely with his father's blessing both of them knowing Saemus was always curious about things. Though most Nobles would disagree Saemus loved seeing the ship and its' sailor work; it was all a marvel of ingenuity seeing them tearing through the ocean going further than nature intended.

Two weeks passed as Saemus mostly stayed away from the other Nobles appearing whenever his father told he must for manner's sake but spending most of his time speaking with a few of the sailors about what life at sea was like.

When they reached Ferelden; Saemus, his father, and the other Nobles poked their heads out to see the fabled land where the Blight had been defeated.

The sight that met them surprised them more than it should have. The Ferelden Docks were welcoming enough but it was the state of the ports themselves that surprised them. The Docks looked like most of it was still being rebuilt.

The _Tide Breaker _docked into one of the ports alongside many foreign ships as Saemus and the others gathered their luggage ready to depart. Stepping off the ship and onto a bridge that must been built yesterday Saemus followed his father onto the Ferelden Docks.

All around them common folk hammered away working as the appeared not repairing the Docks so much as rebuilding it all from scratch.

"What happened here? Most of the Docks is newly built" Viscount Dumar said glancing around all the workers all crammed into the Docks running repairs.

"Fire" a hoarse dry voice said getting their attention.

A Noble woman gasped behind Saemus and his father while they politely met the man's eyes keeping their faces straight. The man that answered them was a sailor of some kind wearing a ragged trench coat and a simple hat.

He was an older man with ragged bandages wrapped around most of his face but with even the bandages there was no hiding the burns the sailor had from the face down to his neck and apparently his hands.

Not reacting to the Noble woman's gasp the old sailor spoke in his horse dry voice as he looked them over.

"The Docks burned down. During the siege of Denerim a lot Ships tried to run for it by sea. People going for whatever ships were still in port. Didn't help much. The Darkspawn set the place ablaze. Those Darkspawn Mages even sunk a few ships that made it out to sea. After that they left us here to burn until finally the Army showed up and squad of Circle Mages put the fire out" the old sailor answered.

_The way he talks… he's told this story... his story it seems so many times to so many foreign Nobles expecting a Royal Welcome only to find this instead _Saemus realized somberly.

"Humph the damage had already been done" the old sailor said not needing to gesture around the Docks for them to see his point. "I am sorry for your loss good sir. Know that we will give what aid we can" Viscount Dumar said somberly as he stepped towards the old sailor.

The old sailor titled his head at the Viscount giving him a confused look as if surprised by the genuine compassion in his voice.

"Hello Delegates from Kirkwall" a booming voice said getting Saemus's attention as the Nobles and the Viscount turned seeing a Ferelden man wearing silk clothing walking towards them.

"I apologize for the wait as you can see we are very busy. Allow me to personally escort you to the Royal Palace. There are plenty of rooms available for you and your family and if not space will be made" the man said in greeting. "Thank you sir" Viscount Dumar said taking the lead as he nodded politely at the old sailor before leaving with Saemus and the other Nobles.

"Welcome to Ferelden" the old sailor said in goodbye.

As he, his father, and the other Nobles followed their Ferelden guide Saemus glanced back at the Docks and the old sailor meeting the man's eyes.

The old sailor met his gaze and Saemus could see the sorrow in the man's eyes for brief moment before the old sailor moved on getting back to work repairing the Docks.

_Most of these people don't care about us. We must seem like complete fools coming here dressed in our finest clothing and expecting royal treatment _Saemus thought as their guide led them into the Denerim Marketplace.

Strangely enough the Marketplace seemed to have been rebuilt fairly quickly but a lot of the repairs were makeshift booths more than actual stores. As Saemus walked through the crowds of people he truly saw the people of Ferelden.

The Ferelden were a strong people. All around the Marketplace and perhaps more than Saemus could see Fereldens were gathered working to repair their lands.

The pounding of hammers, the sawing of wood, the harsh clack of metal being shaped, the whoosh of fresh paint, and the murmurs and calls of busy workers sung through the air.

The Fereldens had been through much that was obvious as Saemus could see the pain of loss on many a commoner milling about their business or working. Many of the buildings were still standing but most of them were damaged and some barely holding together.

Some of the other homes and huts were not so lucky looking like they'd been completely destroyed as Fereldens were busy using what they had to rebuild them. Saemus grinned as he noticed a tavern that was still standing mostly intact with a giant hole big enough for two men to fit through that gave onlookers an open view to the drinking going on.

Funny enough instead of trying to fix the hole in wall the tavern owners had started using the hole as an attraction as they had propped up a few tables outside for more costumers.

As they passed the Chantry Saemus saw that not even the Maker's Temple had escaped the ravages of the Blight. Where once stood a tall beautiful building of stone now stood a pile of rubble… as if some large beast had literally tore through it. Chantry Sisters and Mothers were moving about their fallen temple helping the wounded and sick.

"I had not realized the damage that had been done to the capital" Viscount Dumar said speaking up as they headed for the Royal Palace. "Most of the city has been repaired thanks to a little help from our friends in Orzammar and good old Ferelden labor. But there is still much work to be done. We are a strong people my lord we will survive" the Ferelden guide answered.

Just as they were passing a strange gathering of people drinking ale that appeared at an outdoor tavern that just strung up randomly something odd happened. The Fereldens cheered and many of them bowed as someone walked by holding mugs of ale.

"What is going on?" Viscount Dumar and several Nobles asked as their Ferelden guide suddenly stopped awaiting a look at the strange man. Suddenly the Ferelden guide smiled and bowed low saying "my King."

_There he is… walking amongst the common folk and drinking their ale sharing their burdens. Standing amongst them without complaint… King Alistair the bastard son of Maric _Saemus thought in shock.

King Alistair wore his heavy plated golden armor but walked amongst the commoners like he was one of them and the commoners loved him for it. Alistair gladly bumped mugs of Ale with those around him as the faces of many lit up at the sight of him.

"To the King of Ferelden!" many Fereldens cheered as they drank their Ale, men, Elves, and surprisingly the women as well. "Wow there stop hammering! Take a break! Take a break!" the King of Ferelden said as he pointed a lone older man whom didn't notice the appearance of his king due to bad hearing.

The old man stopped hammering immediately upon laying his eyes on Alistair as he set the hammer down forgetting the broken window as he bowed low and respectfully.

"A break! The King gives us a break!" one drunken worker called forth cheerfully as some of his fellows grinned honestly. "King Alistair" Viscount Dumar said stepped forward as the Nobles got over their shock of how the Ferelden King was amongst his people.

"Ah foreign delegates. The Free Marches I see. Come to charity ball I hope" King Alistair said leaving behind his commoners touch for a moment to shake hands with the Viscount.

_This is the King of Ferelden. The tales say he rules with a common touch but I didn't really believe it until now _Saemus thought looking over King Alistair.

"Yes. I cannot speak for all the Free Marches but as for Kirkwall I promise you that we will lend whatever support we can. Ferelden has done Thedas a great service. One we can never hope to ever repay" Viscount Dumar said shaking Alistair's hand firmly.

"Thank you good sir. Kirkwall's kindness to Ferelden will not be forgotten" King Alistair said matching the Viscount's firm grasp with one of his own. "My lord are you sure you wish to mingle with the common folk?" one of the Nobles said stepping forward and shaking Alistair's hand.

"What harm does it do? They need to see their King and don't let our look fool you we're still a fun people" Alistair answered the Noble simply. "A pleasure to meet you King of Ferelden" Saemus Dumar said after waiting his turn to shake Alistair's hand. "The Viscount's son are you? You have the look" Alistair said looking over Saemus as he shook his head.

"Yes Saemus is my boy. One day he will make a fine ruler of Kirkwall" Viscount Dumar said patting his son. "What of you good King? Any news of an heir for Ferelden?" another Noble said stepping forward eager for more gossip.

"No not at the moment. You'll excuse me but I need to make an announcement" King Alistair said politely to the Noble before moving off to the center of the Denerim Marketplace.

"How can walk around so unprotected?" Saemus asked watching in awe as Alistair got everyone's attention standing atop a booth. "He is protected" Viscount Dumar said clamping Saemus on the arm.

That's when Saemus saw it… an archer walking atop the roof of a recently repaired roof while two armored Knights appeared beside King Alistair and his booth.

"People of Ferelden! As you know the charity ball is today but it's not enough. I cannot invite you all to the Royal Palace I'm sorry but there's simply not enough room. However I invite everyone to take the night off. We've done good work in these past weeks but it's time for a break. Tonight as the charity ball is held in the Royal Palace a festival will be held here in the Denerim Marketplace for you. The common people" Alistair announced.

The people cheered for their King's announcement. Shouts of _a just King _where heard around the Marketplace as the people relaxed all seeming to take a break.

Saemus grinned as he looked over the cheering common folk as they clapped their King and drink Ale with him.

"The people love him" Saemus said. "Yes the people do" Viscount Dumar said as he watched the Ferelden King in action, getting the common folk on his side while not offending the Nobles.

Coming back to meet with them King Alistair dismissed their guide saying "I'll take it from here I'm heading back to the Royal Palace anyway." "Thank you, your grace" the Ferelden guide said bowing low before taking off towards the tavern.

Saemus and his father followed King Alistair with the other Kirkwall Nobles out of the Denerim Marketplace. Approaching the magnificent Royal Palace ahead of them Saemus saw more Knights and Soldiers stopping to bow for their King while barely paying attention to the Kirkwallers.

Surprisingly enough the Royal Palace was intact or at the very least had been repaired to Noble standards weeks ago. As they reached the gates another Kirkwall Nobleman spoke up with an eager voice asking "Good King where is the fabled Hero of Ferelden? We've heard many tales of him even in the Free Marches."

King Alistair glanced back to the Kirkwall Noble. Saemus noticed that Alistair was polite but that he seemed irritated by the question.

"No. He's in the Alienage helping his people with some of the repairs. A lot of damage was done to the Alienage even before the Blight but I think the elves will survive. Especially with the elves' new Bann running things" King Alistair said putting an end to questions.

Once inside the Royal Palace King Alistair took his leave of them saying "the servants will attend to you. Excuse me I have business with the Queen... er I mean my Queen"

Later as Saemus and his father got comfortable in their rooms Saemus brought something out that been bothering him for days. "Father why are we here? Ferelden asked for finical support yet they throw a party for all the foreign Nobles" Saemus asked.

"What the King and from what I hear mostly the Queen know is that Nobles never miss a chance to attend a royal party. We're supposed to see the state of the country. They want us to see just how much help they…" Viscount Dumar said before stopping mid-thought.

"Actually judging by what I've seen I don't think they need our help but they do want it. One must never turn away help when it is offered. That being said these Fereldens are a strong people" Viscount Dumar said.

The next day Saemus was dressed in his best formal clothes alongside his father as they mingled with the other Nobles attending the charity ball. A feast had been prepared for them and though Saemus and the other Nobles had enjoyed it they did notice that it didn't quite meet the standard they were used to. Now Nobles were dancing and talking amongst the ball room.

King Alistair and Queen Anora had sat together when the charity ball began but once the feast was finished they parted ways each moving to speak with the wealthiest Nobles. The Nobles who could give Ferelden the most support.

As Saemus and his father were chatting to a very nice Orlesian couple he noticed something that got his attention. Empress Celene wearing the finest silk of Orlais was chatting with King Alistair… and another man, an Elf.

Saemus had met the Orlesian Empress twice and he'd already met King Alistair but this was the first time he ever lad eyes upon Ferelden's living legend. Agron the Elven Warden and fabled Hero of Ferelden.

Agron was not as tall as Saemus had imagined but there no mistaking him for a servant as he was the wearing armor. Agron was thin but muscular with close cropped short brown hair wearing medium leather armor of a dark faded red color.

However the thing Saemus truly noticed about Agron was not anything about his appearance but rather how he acted. It was so subtle but Saemus could see it… Agron didn't really belong here with the Nobles.

Saemus couldn't look away as he saw King Alistair speaking politely with Empress Celene with Agron managing to put in a word or two.

"Saemus? … Saemus?" Viscount Dumar said pulling Saemus away from his thoughts "What?" Saemus asked stupidly. "Our friends here were asking if their lovely daughter might come visit you. They say she has heard great things about you and would love a chance at a meeting" Viscount Dumar said politely as Saemus looked back at the Orlesian couple.

"Perhaps on your birthday? I'm sure she'd love to present herself on Kirkwall's mightiest of holidays" the Orlesian man said lightly. "My son's birthday is a holiday in its own right" Viscount Dumar said joking.

_That's all I ever am to these Nobles. A prize they can marry their daughters to… I'll bet their daughter doesn't even know my name _Saemus thought putting on a false smile saying "it would be my pleasure. If you should find yourself in Kirkwall I will gladly show your daughter around the city."

"Wonderful" the Orlesian man said before moving on to speak to anther Ferelden Noble milling about the ball room.

"Saemus it is too be expected" Viscount Dumar said after the Orlesian Nobles were out of earshot. Seeing the look on his son's face Viscount Dumar frowned saying "you'll probably never even meet the girl. Regardless you must show common curtsey."

"I know father" Saemus said having had this exact conversion with his father several times throughout recent years. "It is part of a Noble's life my son. Though you may not like it know that I will never force you into marriage. It is your life and you must choose for yourself" Viscount Dumar said seriously as he clamped his son reassuringly.

Saemus smiled lightly at that saying "thank you father."

"I think I shall speak with the Queen" Viscount Dumar said leaving his son in search of Anora to discuss Kirkwall's aid to Ferelden.

Accepting a glass of champagne from one of the servants Saemus moved about the ball room wondering about the sea of silk the Nobles of all nations appeared to wear. Just as he passed a Nevarran Noble Saemus spotted the Hero of Ferelden again.

Agron stood far off to the side of charity ball away from the other Nobles alongside the King Alistair as they both chatted. Both of them seemed to dropped whatever tones they had adopted for the charity ball and spoke plainly as friends.

Watching them from where he stood Saemus could almost picture what they were talking about; it was a strange talent he'd had for years. The ability to read people.

Saemus could see it now. The King of Ferelden telling the Hero of Ferelden to lighten up and that there was no need to be so somber. The Hero explaining himself saying that he'd rather not entertain the Nobles. The King chuckling as he admitted he would rather not either but saying that it was needed of them.

The Hero nodding as he understood before the mood seemed to darken as the King asked a personal question. The Hero's manner changing completely as he stiffly answered while the King looked unsure of what to say.

The moment whatever it was fading away is if it never happened when King Alistair ran a hand through his hear speaking of some Noble or other he needed to meet with.

The King bidding farewell to the Hero as they grasped each other's forearm firmly before parting ways… a bond amongst bothers.

"Excuse me sir would you like another glass of champagne?" a servant asked snapping Saemus out of his observations. "Oh no thank you I've had enough for tonight" Saemus said politely as the servant nodded moving on to the other Nobles with empty glasses.

Glancing back the Hero Saemus saw how alone the elf was. Agron didn't really belong here in the Royal Palace.

_He does his part. He chats politely with Nobles then moves on. He doesn't really belong here in this world of politics yet here he is. In the world but not of it _Saemus mussed,

Not wanting to seem rude Saemus moved on.

Saemus spent the rest of his time chatting with some of the other Nobles milling about but in the end decided to leave early heading for the rest of the city. Heading out of the Royal Palace and entering the Denerim Marketplace, Saemus saw the drastic change in atmosphere.

The Nobles and foreign delegates milling about the Royal Palace were all 'civilized' and formal as they drank champagne and gossiped. In the Denerim Marketplace however the common folk truly celebrated without a care in the world.

The Fereldens drank and sang songs of their history while people, humans and elves alike, danced together all their troubles gone even if for only a night. They need this as most of them had lost so much.

As Saemus walked by feeling very overdressed he spotted the old sailor that greeted them back at the docks. Only the man looked much happier.

The old sailor had removed his trench coat despite the cold and was drunkenly singing a song while he danced about with a card held to his head with a single finger. A few other sailors and a soldier were doing the same like they were playing a drinking game of some kind.

_Hehe these Fereldens sure are a lively folk _Saemus mussed as he smiled amused at the sight of the drunken dancers.

Walking around the Marketplace watching the common folk's festival Saemus saw such a comradery amongst everyone. They had all been through so much and they boldly held the title of being the only country to ever end a Blight without help for any other nation.

Suddenly a group of drunken Fereldens appeared grabbing Saemus and offering mugs of Ale to him which he politely refused. Laughing one of the girls drunkenly boomed "come on it's a festival!" "Come my friend drink our ale and sing our songs!" a drunken soldier said cheerfully as he clamped Saemus roughly by the shoulder.

"Oh that's okay" Saemus said not used to people being so informal but he didn't really mind as they seemed to be kind.

"You're a pretty one" the drunken girl said sliding towards him her eyes narrowed mischievously. "I… thank you but I know not your songs" Saemus said taken aback by the pretty Ferelden girl's boldness. Taking a drink of her ale the pretty Ferelden let out a drunken laugh before pulling Saemus forward and planting a kiss on his lips.

The kiss was warm and tasted of ale Saemus noticed.

Pulling back the Ferelden girl giggled while the others roared with laughter seeing Saemus blushing slightly. "Come my friend we will teach you our songs!" the Ferelden girl said drunkenly pulling Saemus along with one hand while her other reached behind him slapping Saemus on his rear.

Unable to pull away Saemus laughed awkwardly as the Ferelden girl and her drunken friends dragged him along singing songs. Saemus was forced to sing with them but this proved difficult because Saemus truly did not know the words.

He picked up quickly though as the Ferelden girl helped him out while crowds of people randomly joined in not seeming to realize Saemus was a Noble despite his formal clothes.

Saemus followed along as the Fereldens sang songs of their history. Sang of King Calenhad and all the other Kings and Queens of Ferelden and finally sang clumsy recreations of the Blight that portrayed Alistair and Agron as giants that stormed past hoards of Darkspawn.

At last Saemus was able to break free laughing as he said he'd had enough of their ale as the pretty Ferelden laughed and kissed him goodbye before he could do anything.

Laughing awkwardly Saemus walked away.

_Is this what a normal life is like… well not the drinking per say. But the way people are; no one caring who your family is or how marrying you could raise their status _Saemus thought as he walked off still unsure what had happened.

That's when Saemus spotted it, the Elven Alienage. The entrance tucked away far off into the corner of the Denerim Marketplace the Alienage stood solemn and alone.

Unable to resist Saemus headed for the entrance finding no guards stationed there.

Stepping past the gate Saemus stepped into the Alienage.

_This is… this is where he grew up. This is Agron's home _Saemus thought as he slowly explored further in. The shacks and apartments where the elves of Denerim made their home stood flimsy and lopped together without any design or order with gaps and back alleys everywhere.

The Alienage had seen much damage by the hands of the Darkspawn but the elves had rebuilt atop the ashes and ruin of their former homes. Perhaps their culture made them stronger as they seemed to have shouldered the burden of repairing their homes better than most. While entire huts and houses had been destroyed the elves had simply built new floors atop other buildings that had been converted to homes.

The elves where apparently the most resourceful bunch of Fereldens as Saemus looked around at all the last minute additions to buildings, the converted houses, the makeshift supplies, and sheer amount of improvisation that had gone into the repairs.

Most notably however was not the shape in which the Alienage was but rather that it was completely empty without a single soul in the cramped elven district.

Saemus walked further before stopping at the very center of the Alienage where the great tree, the Vhenadahl, stood. Saemus took in the sad sight before him, the Vhenadahl looked half dead with many branches dead and leaves falling to the ground, brown and without life.

_I wonder which house the Hero lived in? _Saemus thought.

"You shouldn't be out here alone at night" a voice said suddenly getting Saemus's attention as he flinched back having not heard anyone following him. Finding no one there Saemus turned his head only for the voice to speak up again saying "over here."

Saemus turned to one of the houses seeing an elf leaning against the side of a house the dark of night covering his presence. Stepping into the moon light the elf walked towards him.

Saemus blinked as he saw Agron the Hero of Ferelden himself standing before him. Agron was still wearing his armor from the charity ball but had wrapped himself in a traveling cloak not bothering to put the hood up.

"Nobles almost never come here and when they do… incidents have occurred" Agron said looking over Saemus as the Kirkwall Noble stood unsure of what to do.

"You were at the charity ball yet you left to see the Alienage. Odd but the same can be said of me" Agron said shrugging. "I… yes. I wanted to see the city a bit before we left tomorrow" Saemus said getting over himself.

Agron give Saemus a peculiar look as he crossed his arms saying "you were watching me back the Royal Palace."

"I… I was curious" Saemus stammered as he met the eyes of a living legend. Saemus was taken aback by the elven eyes that gazed back at him. Stormy grey intelligent eyes that shined in the moonlight and held more wisdom that a man of Agron's age should.

Saemus hadn't noticed it before but now that he was closer he saw that Agron had a thin faded scar running down the side of his face.

Agron let out a small breathe saying "you don't have to be so nervous. I'm just a person the same as you."

Saemus nodded as he laughed stupidly. "I didn't get your name?" Agron said holding out a hand. "Saemus Dumar" the Viscount's son answered as he shook Agron's hand. The rough harden hands of man who's worked every day of his life in stark contrast to the soft hands of a Noble who's never worked a day in his entire life.

Saemus blinked still getting over himself as their handshake ended. "You're not like most Nobles you know. You came to the Alienage when there's a fancy party in the Royal Palace" Agron said chuckling.

"So did you" Saemus pointing out. "I'm not a Noble. Not directly anyway" Agron corrected with a small false laugh. "I'm sorry to intrude. I didn't know anyone was here" Saemus said running a hand through his hair awkwardly.

"It's fine. Just visiting an old friend" Agron answered looking back at the house he'd been leaning on earlier.

Saemus stood silent unsure of what to say as a sadness crept into the night winds before Agron stepped towards the Vhenadahl running a hand across the old tree.

"The Blight cost us more than most realize" Agron said slowly as he held his hand on the Vhenadahl feeling the aged old wood. "But times are changing and we are rebuilding what was lost; though somethings lost can never be replaced" Agron continued stiffly.

_What happened to him… there's so much sorrow. A silent suffering _Saemus mussed as he opened his mouth before closing it unsure of what to say.

_None of us can imagine what the Blight was like. No book or song can reflect what happened. Only those who survived can truly understand _Saemus thought staying silent out of respect as he looked at the ground feeling like he was intruding on something private.

"The Vhenadahl has been like this since the siege of Denerim. Even now weeks later the tree is still dying" Agron said as Saemus looked up.

"But as my mother used to say even in our darkest moments you can find a shiver of light if you look hard enough. Hope" Agron said reached up and shaking one of the Vhenadahl's tree branches.

Several brown leaves fell to the floor… revealing a single green leaf slowly growing atop the Vhenadahl's branch. Agron chucked at the sight of the single green leaf growing atop the Vhenadahl; the only sign that perhaps the old tree wasn't dead after all.

"All the elves are in the Marketplace enjoying the festival King Alistair prepared for them and the common folk. What any of them wouldn't give to be in the Royal Palace" Agron said mussing to himself more than talking to Saemus.

"But you were there. The first elf in the Royal Palace as an equal" Saemus said slowly.

"I don't like parties much. Formal or otherwise. I attended the Royal Palace because it was needed of me" Agron said slowly. Before Saemus could continue Agron spoke up in a far off voice like he wasn't speaking to Saemus at all.

"Everyone wants something from each other... I don't" Agron said. Turning to face him Agron asked "you know how the system works. You should you're a Noble you need to know how use it."

Saemus nodded. Yes Saemus knew how the 'system' worked. The politics that ran the world. What needed to be done to achieve power or change things. The appearances that needed to be made.

Suddenly a loud clanking was heard as an old Knight of some kind entered the Alienage calling "my lord? My lord?"

"Over here Sir Griffin" Agron called. Turning to the sound approaching them Saemus saw a somewhat older Knight clad in heavy plate armor heading towards them.

"Ah there you are my lord. I thought I'd find you here though I apologize for the intrusion" Sir Griffin said as he reached the Vhenadahl. Saemus saw the wary look Sir Griffin gave him and introduced himself calmly saying "I'm Saemus I wanted to see the Alienage before leaving tomorrow."

"I see. Sir it isn't wise to wonder alone at night" Sir Griffin said as Saemus ran a hand through his hair frowning. "Though I suppose with my lord around you wouldn't need protection" Sir Griffin continued as Agron nodded.

"Are the horses ready?" Agron asked as Sir Griffin shuffled past Saemus. "Yes my lord." Sir Griffin answered. "Horses? I didn't think Ferelden had many horses?" Saemus wondered.

"We don't but if a need is great enough the King allows us to use them" Agron answered. "Another thing my lord. Several Orlesian Nobles have requested you for a tournament being held in Orlais" Sir Griffin announced.

"Empress Celine?" Agron asked stoically. "No sir but I overheard King Alistair saying that apparently the Empress has a certain fascination with you and would very much like to see you fight."

"No I leave the city tonight. Empress Celene wants me to fight in her tournaments but I will not amuse her for the sake of impressing her people no matter how she frames the invitation" Agron said bitterly. Sir Griffin chuckled at Agron's response.

"Safe travels" Saemus said remembering what his father had told him about being polite.

"Sir Griffin if you be so kind as to escort Saemus here back to the Royal Palace. It's getting late and people will be returning to their homes soon" Agron said glancing at Saemus.

"Of course my lord" Sir Griffin said as Agron left the Alienage without so much as another word, his traveling cloak fluttering in the wind. "This way" Sir Griffin said gesturing for Saemus to follow as he did his duty escorting the Viscount's son back to the Royal Palace.

As they walked Saemus couldn't stop thinking about the Hero of Ferelden… how much the legend seemed the outsider.

"Where is he going anyway?" Saemus asked curious. "Don't know. Grey Warden business but whatever it is it must be important" Sir Griffin said walking beside Saemus.

"Not what you were expecting was he?" Sir Griffin asked as they walked through the Denerim Marketplace which now stood mostly empty as people returned to their homes.

"No" Saemus answered honestly.

"Awe a lot of Nobles don't see him the way the us Fereldens do. He is our hero but he is not a Noble" Sir Griffin said. "Hmm you seem to know him pretty well" Saemus said curious.

"No not really. I fought beside the Hero atop Fort Drakon but then again many of us did" Sir Griffin said stopping as he gazed at the ruins of Fort Drakon visible in the distance.

"I remember it like it was yesterday… the battle atop Fort Drakon. The Archdemon wounded and raining fire upon us while Darkspawn reinforcements swarmed over us. No tale will ever truly do it justice" Sir Griffin said solemnly.

"No I don't think any Bard will ever tell it as it really was" Saemus said having found that many things about Ferelden and the Blight couldn't be understood by those who hadn't been there.

"There's one part the Bard's got right" Sir Griffin said suddenly.

"Oh?" Saemus asked his brows arched.

"The Hero. Agron is a warrior behind us mere soldiers. He does not follow the rules of combat that we do. He is above them. I remember as we broke the siege sending in small squads to kill the Darkspawn generals… the way the Hero fought" Sir Griffin said.

Saemus listened as Sir Griffin got a far off look in his eyes as he recounted his tale of the Blight's end.

"_**We went through every district of the city to kill the generals. We followed every order the Grey Wardens, all two of them, gave us. I was witness to the Hero as we cleared the Marketplace. **_

_**... The Hero was blur no Darkspawn could match; he fought as if the Maker's Will flowed through him with deadly purpose. He had no style or pattern like we did. He changed with every move remaining completely unpredictable… he was a painter whom painted only with blood.**_"

Sir Griffin turned to Saemus whom eyes were wide. Saemus gazed at the Marketplace seeing what his mind's eyes what he could picture as the Blight while Sir Griffin told his tale.

"The Bards think fighting is elegant but I'd never seen it until I saw the Hero. Agron flowed in his movements but he adapted. He could switch between weapons without losing stride. Longswords, dagger, axe, or his fists Agron adapted" Sir Griffin said lost in thought.

"I've been a Knight for over thirty four years now. And in all that time I'd never seen anyone fight like that. Not even Loghain" Sir Griffin said in awe as his mind wandered remembering the Blight.

_He's not even a Bard. He should be _Saemus thought.

"There are people who claim the Hero can not be killed… hehe and I'm not sure that they're wrong" Sir Griffin said.

"That was quite the story" Saemus said smiling softly. "Perhaps it is only the ramblings of an old man but thank you for listening" Sir Griffin said with a hearty laugh.

"It was my pleasure" Saemus said honestly.

They walked in silence after that. Sir Griffin escorted Saemus back to the Royal Palace finding the most of the Nobles where heading to their rooms.

Saemus found his father waiting for him in their room where the Viscount joked how he was just about to send out a search party. Assuring his father that nothing had happened to him and that he had just wanted some fresh air Saemus went to bed.

The next day as they once again boarded the _Tide Breaker _getting ready to head back to Kirkwall Saemus glanced around the Docks.

"Do you think they will be okay?" Saemus said turning to his father while the other Kirkwall Nobles boarded. "I believe so. Kirkwall has pledged to donate 2,000 sovereigns and other nations will help" Viscount Dumar said.

Seeing the look on his son Viscount Dumar clamped Saemus on the shoulder saying "they survived the Blight. I'm truly astonished at how much they've repaired already."

"I think we could learn a few things from Ferelden" Saemus said honestly as he gazed at the city beyond the Docks. "I'm sure we could but don't let some of the Nobles hear you. They'd never admit it" Viscount Dumar said with a laugh.

"Come Saemus, home awaits us" Viscount Dumar said lightly pulling his son forward as they boarded the _Tide Breaker. _

As Saemus and his father stood atop the stern of the ship as they set sail detaching from the Ferelden Docks they watched Denerim shrinking before their eyes.

"You know father I think I'd like to visit Ferelden again one day" Saemus said to the surprise Viscount Dumar. "Hmm perhaps one day" Viscount Dumar answered.

* * *

**For anyone who's read my other fics thanks for reading this side story  
This does in fact take place in the same universe as Legend and Rise of a Champion  
Any readers from Rise of a Champion will remember Saemus mentioned visiting Ferelden when he was at Hawke's house.  
I wanted to show that.  
As for my take on Ferelden I wanted the Blight to feel like it had been more of a threat  
I might have overdone it but had fun writing it  
Thanks for Reading and please Review!  
**


End file.
